


Pint-Sized Prompts - Digimon

by StarShinobi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarShinobi/pseuds/StarShinobi
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompts in the Pint-Sized Prompts Challenge in the Reddit Fanfiction subreddit.





	1. December 1st: Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 1st: First Frost - 100 words - Winter just arrived and your character(s) are stuck outside in the cold.

Matt sat on the park bench, shivering to stay warm in the cold winter night. A shifting coat pulled his attention as Sora sat down beside him. His eyes welled, remembering the events that lead him to this bench. 

"I'm sorry," she said, offering him a steaming cup she brought with her. 

He hesitated before taking the cup with small smile. "Me too."

He leaned back and she snuggled into him, the snow falling softly around them. "Fresh start," she said quietly to herself. He just barely heard it and smiled, wondering if Sora had meant them or the snow.


	2. Fucking Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 2nd: Put On - 200 words - Nothing says the holiday season like wearing ugly sweaters! Or silly hats! Or maybe those pants Aunt Mayble made you out of potholders... ;D

"Matt, please. She's going to be here any minute," pleaded Sora as she raced from room to room.

"It's so fucking bad though." He looked at thesweater in front of him and shivered. It was a knitted lime green and orange sweater depicting what he hoped was a tree with decorations.

"She made it. It would make her very happy if you did," she called.

Matt sighed. Matt's parental relationships were rough, but Sora's mother was downright judgemental. He watched Sora quickly walked around the apartment, eyes darting to check that everything was in order.

He hated seeing her this way. Her breath became more rapid as they heard a knock on the door. "It's ok. I'll get the door, you just relax."

She smiled at him as he headed to the door, slipping the disgusting garment over his head. He opened it with a smile. "Toshiko! I'm so glad you made it."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What is that aweful thing you're wearing?" She pushed passed him. "Honestly, Sora. That is the most hideous thing. Why do you let him dress like a homeless man?"

Matt just stood at the door and gritted his teeth. _Fucking sweater._


	3. Eggnog Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 3rd: Spike! - 500 words - Oh no, someone has spiked the Eggnog!
> 
> As a side note, I utterly failed to meet this challenge as my "Drabble" is 950 words since I can't edit down, I share it as is

Matt picked up his phone, opening the call screen and finding her name for the third time that night. His thumb hovered over the call button. I have to call her. I have to apologize, he thought, but he only sighed and put the phone back down again. _Stupid Tai. Why did you have to butt in?_

 

* * *

 

Tai approached and handed him a forth cup of eggnog. "Really liking that stuff, aren't ya?" laughed Tai as he nudged Matt. He almost lost his footing, his legs feeling weaker than usual, and leaned into the counter.

"What's in that?" asked Matt, his words lethargic.

"It's ... my mom's recipe. Says it always gets the party started."

"You spiked it," Matt deadpanned, starting to realize why he was feeling warm and dissociated.

"I think you should sit down," Tai laughed, grabbing his shoulder and guiding his wobbly friend to a chair. Matt saw Tai gesture for someone to come over before turning back to him. "So I'm thinking of asking out a girl."

"Sora?" said Matt, before slamming his hand over his mouth. "I am so sorry, I..."

"No worries, man. I abandoned that one a while ago," said Tai, waving his hand dismissively.

"You did?" he asked, taking a drink.

"Yep, I think there is another guy who likes her more than me."

"What, who?" said Matt, wide-eyed.

"You, you idiot!" laughed Tai.

"Me?" he said pointing at himself.

"You think she's pretty, right?" said Tai with a smirk.

"Pretty?" he said, knitting his brow. "Pretty?! She's absolutely beautiful!"

"Uh huh," he agreed, glancing behind Matt.

_Why does he keep doing that?_

"But, I mean, that isn't all that is great about her, right?"

"Are you kidding?" He heard the girls giggling behind him. He was glad they were having a good time. "She's smart and athletic. She's funny as hell and I haven't met anyone who cares for others than she does. She's perfect! Absolutely perfect."

"Sounds like somebody has a crush," said Tai, giving Matt a smile he knew meant... something. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he didn't care. He felt like he could admit everything to Tai; get it off his chest.

"She's amazing! Can I tell you a secret, Tai?"

"Of course!"

"I've actually liked her for a long time, but I can't tell her," Matt said, looking down at his cup, shoulders slumped. _When did my eggnog disappear?_

"Why not?" he asked. Matt noticed his voice sounded more concerned than it did before. Matt looked up to see Tai leaning toward him, elbows on his knees and smile gone. "If you like her just tell her."

"Cuz I'm me and she's her! She's perfect. I'm not good enough for her. She needs someone as perfect as she is!"

He heard a squeak behind him and turned to see a red-faced Sora; Mimi and Kari laughing at her sides. Matt locked eyes with her and he saw nothing but humiliation. "Sora, I... You... When..."

Without a word, Sora turned and grabbed her coat, racing out the door. Mimi followed, smiling at Tai as she went. Matt turned back to his friend, eyes ablaze and face furled in rage. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because it's about time you told her. I won't sit back and let you pine over her from afar anymore."

"But now she's mad at me! Thanks asshole."

Matt felt shame flow over him. He had let the eggnog go to his head and he embarrassed Sora in front of her friends. He looked at the other partygoers and realized something. They were all acting normal. "Hey Tai, why is no one else buzzed?"

Tai laughed and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Because I only spiked yours."

 

* * *

 

Matt stared at the phone again. She didn't come back to the party after their encounter. "Man up, Matt. Just call her and apologize." He took a deep breath and let it out. Time to get it over with. He opened his contacts again and pressed the call button on Sora's name before he could back out again. He heard the ringing and his heart began to race faster. "Please go to voicemail. Please go to voicemail," he chanted. _If there was a God it will go to voicemail._

"Hello?"

_Fuck!_ "Hey, Sora."

"Oh, hey Matt," she said, her voice shaking a bit, but not as much as his.

"Listen, I..."

"I was just about to call you," she said simultaneously.

Matt hesitated. "You were?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask what you were up to Saturday?"

"Um, nothing. Why?"

"Well," she paused. "I... I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie?"

"Oh," he said, a but relieved she wasn't calling to scold him. "The group want to see something?"

"Um, no. I..." He heard her take a deep breath. "I was think it could just be you and me." They were both silent for a few moments. "Matt?"

"Ju... just you and me?"

"Yeah, like... like a date."

May felt his heart race again, but this time from joy. He almost didn't realize he had stopped talking again. "I would like that," he said, feeling his chest puff out a bit though no one was there to see it.

"Yeah?!" He could practically hear her smile.

"Yeah," he said smiling back.

"Ok, wanna say 7 at our usual place?"

"I'll see you there," he said.

They said goodbye and hung up. Matt felt a hundred pounds lighter, like helium had been blown into his body. This was everything he had wanted.

"Thanks asshole," he said, a huge smile pushing at his cheeks until he thought it would touch his ears.


	4. Treat Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 4th: Naughty - 100 words - Holiday treats shouldn't be messed with, and yet here we are.

"Merry Christmas!" said Tai, pushing a bag into Matt's hand. "I made a special request for you."

Matt sat speechless for a moment. "Are these your mom's chocolate peanut butter balls?" Tai smiled widely. "I love these!"

Matt ripped open the container and bit into one of the treats. He chewed, eyes closed, before coming to a halt. It was... disgusting. He looked to see green and leafy insides. He gritted his teeth. "Is this a brussel sprout?"

Tai doubled over in laughter. "You should see your face!" he said, pointing at Matt's furled brow.

"You'll rue this day, Kamiya."


	5. Substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 5th: Nice - 200 words - An insanely kind gesture from someone unexpected.

Sora pushed open the gym door. _Stupid honors club making a mandatory decorating meeting for the winter ball. Matt is so hurt. He had a wonderful anniversary dinner reservation for us tonight._ She stomped over to the sign-in sheet. _Either be here or find a replacement, otherwise you're out. What a joke!_ she though, locating her name.

She gaped at the paper. Someone had signed in for her. "Jun Motomiya (substitute)," said Sora aloud.

"Hi Sora," said a voice behind her, causing her to start.

"Jun, what are you...?"

"Go to your anniversary dinner," she said with a smile. "I got this for you."

Sora was frozen. "But...why?"

She rubbed her hands together, "Matt chose you over me, and that still hurts, but I want him to be happy. If that means being with you, I will do anything I can to make sure you are with him, even if that means taking my own time to decorate for the winter ball for you."

"I...," She shook her head and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get going. I told Matt you would meet him there."

Sora left, tears welling. "Merry Christmas, Matt," said Jun, turning back to her streamers.


	6. Loving Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 6th: Cozy - 100 words - Picture prompt of a cottage on a hazy lake.

"Matt, I've been blindfolded for hours! Can I please take this thing off?" she complained as he helped her out of the car, the frigid December air hitting her face.

 "Only a few more seconds," he chuckled, positioning her in front of him facing toward her surprise.

 He pulled off the blindfold and she was caught speechless. Before her was a small log cabin on a beautiful frozen lake. "Just as you wanted. No one else. Just you and me."

 Sora turned around and kissed him. "It's perfect. Looks cozy."

Matt gave her a wide smile. "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Ishida."


	7. Store Bought Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 7th: Gingerbad - 200 words - Baking gingerbread cookies is harder than it looks.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He mentally cursed. He ran to the smoking oven as the detector screeched.

"Daddy! The ceiling is mad!" yelled his son holding his tiny hands over his ears.

"Yeah buddy, I know," he said, pulling the unrecognizable gingerbread men from the oven. He threw them in the sink and opened the window, hoping to dissipate the smoke.

"You're not very good at cookies, Daddy," said Haru.

"I'm sorry," said Matt, picking him up. "Mommy was the baker."

"Maybe she can make them for us," he said looking around the apartment. "Moooooommyyyyy!"

"Remember?" whispered Matt. "Mommy went to live with the angels."

The boy looked at him. "Oh yeah," he said pouting his lip. "Does that mean she can't make cookies for us?"

"I wish, but no. It's just you and me now."

"Can we buy them from the store to decorate?"

Matt chuckled. "Sure we can."

Haru wriggled away and ran for his coat. "I'm gonna decorate one for mommy in case she can come visit."

Matt waited for his son to leave before he allowed himself to cry. _Guess I'll eat that cookie while he's sleeping, just so that he feels like she is still here._


	8. Indestructible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 11th: Indestructable - 100 words - Everyone hates fruitcake. I don't think this particular one is edible.

"Stop!" Sora laughed as she ran, a chocolate-covered raisin hitting the wall. All she'd done was throw a bit of popcorn at him and war ensued.

"You started this," he called rounding the corner. He fell to the floor as he was struck in the face by something uncharacteristically hard for a holiday treat. He sat up, holding a bleeding lip.

"Oh my god!" called Sora running to his side.  "Are you alright?"

"What did you throw? Rocks?!" he said, examining his bloodied fingers.

"No! It was one of those little pieces of cake your grandmother sent."

He stared at her before laughing. "You threw fruitcake? I would have preferred the rocks!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 9th: Deck the Halls - 100 words - Put up some decorations today!

"Daddy, can we decorate now?" Haru yelled from living room.

"In a minute buddy, I have to finish paying the bills first." Matt crunched some more numbers into the computer and stopped.

It was too quiet.

He heard shuffling feet and stood up. "Haru, what are you doing?" He heard a giggle and turned to see his son in the doorway. He was wrapped in tinsel, a Christmas bulb hanging on each ear, with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm a Christmas tree!"

"Well, we better put a star on your head!" He laughed, chasing him out the door. 


	10. The One Bed Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 6th: Typecast Thursday – The One Bed Conundrum – GASP, there’s only one bed. Uncliché the most cliché of all fanfiction premises.

Matt swiped the card through the lock and opened the hotel door. He felt his heart jump with excitement as he pushed it open. "We're finally here," he whispered to himself. He and Sora had been looking forward to this trip for a long time.

The room was quite large, with a main living space with two doors leading to other rooms. Matt's mouth fell open at the elegant white, cream, and gold decorations and furniture artistically placed around the area. London was a hell of a town.

"This is huge." He smiled at Sora as she entered the room and stoped, here eyes becoming wide at the elegant sight before her. "You weren't kidding," she said, her eyes slowly moving from one side of the room to the other. "You really did go all out."

Matt pulled a wide, cheesy grin. "Of course I did! Thought space would be nice."

She closed the door behind her and moved to the next room. "Matt this bathroom is huge! And it has one of those jacuzzi tubs in it!"

"Well, after all the walking we're going to do tomorrow, a hot bath in that thing is gonna feel good, don't you think?" he called as he went to the other set of doors. "Lots of sights to see if we're gonna make this trip count."

A knock at the main door caused him to turn back, but Sora exited the bathroom and waved him off. "Don't worry, I got it. It's probably the bags."

Matt walked through the door, the sounds of Sora thanking the bellhop in English wafted through the room. He looked around the room and stopped when he saw it. A giant king sized bed filled most of the space in the room. He had to tell Sora.

"Sora!" he called, running back out into the room where she had accepted the bags.

Her face went white. "What?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Sora..." he said before hesitating.

"What is it?" she asked softly, taking his hand.

"There's...there's only one bed." He couldn't look at her face.

She dropped his hand and looked at him confused. "What?" she said, her voice dropping an octave.

"There's only one bed." His face started turning red.

Sora stared at him for a minute before thumping him on the shoulder with her hand and walking toward the bedroom. "You ass, I thought there was something wrong."

Matt finally released the laugh that he had been holding in. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"I would hope there is only one bed or this is gonna be one weird honeymoon," she called as Matt felt something light land on his shoulder. He pulled it off to see a lacy black bra. "Well?" she said, causing Matt to turn around to see her head and bare arm peaking around the door. "Are you coming?"

_Yep_ , thought Matt. _Lots of sights to see._


	11. Until the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 8th: Silence - 100 - Dancing in the silence.

They stood together and Matt reached his broken hand to grab Sora's. They watched the horizon approach as it slowly deleted itself, the white sun glowing in the black sky. "We finally ran out of luck, I guess," said Matt, a smirk pulling at half of his mouth, but he couldn't put his heart in it.

"At least the digimon won't make it to our world," she said, the grey earth starting to hemorrhage around them.

"I just wish _we_ could make it back," he said, tears welling in his eyes.

Sora turned to him, tears in her eyes as she tried to force a smile through bleeding lips. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Dance with me until it's over?" she asked, her voice shaking as the tears spilled over, slowly falling down her cheek. He lifted his hand and gently wiped a tear away with his thumb. She put her hand over his, pressing her cut cheek into his palm.

"Of course." He pulled her close, her shoulders shaking as her body was wracked with silent sobs. Matt tried to hum her a song, but his throat was tightening and he couldn't manage it. They swayed as the low buzz of deletion approached them.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said shakily as he pulled her tighter. He put his face into her hair, closing his eyes and breathing in her vanilla scent.

The pair danced slowly in the silence until their world was no more.


End file.
